


Fun Times at the Bar

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bar Scene, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I really don't like Cullen can you tell, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Amell just wanted to have a good time at a bar with her friend Alistair.  But when he ditches her, and she's left alone with some creepy guy, who will come to her rescue?</p><p>As per usual I own robin and nothing else. Thanks BIOWARE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times at the Bar

Robin Amell didn't know why Alistair had dragged her out to this bar for her 18th birthday. She didn't understand why people, especially students at Warden University, liked going to the Grey Warden Bar, but here she was. As soon as the two friends had arrived, Alistair had spotted some graduated students and went to hang with them, which left the girl alone at the bar. 

Robin was not very good with people. She never spoke up in class, never really dated, she just studied most of the time. She had no idea how she was here, at a BAR, and oh great, now there was some drunk guy approaching her.

The man was tall, and had hair the college student would describe as "ramen-esque", like noodles. 

"heeeeyyyy..." the man slurred, signaling the bartender for more alcohol. "My name's, *hic*, Cullen. I'm a Religion major here at the college. What'sssss, *hic* a puuuuurrrety *hic* girl like you doin' here?"

"Um...uh..."

"Don't be *hic* worried!" the man exclaimed, draping an arm over Robin's shoulder. "I'll show you the *hic* ropes!"

Visibly worried, the young woman scanned the room for help, noticing a short, red-haired woman approaching the bar.

"Darling! I did not know you had arrived so soon! Why didn't you call me!?" The ginger said with an Orlesian accent, lifting her eyebrows at Robin to see if the girl would get her point, before kissing her on the lips briefly.

Blushing furiously, Robin said, "Oh!...uh, I saw some of my old friends, uh, babe? I'm trying to legally get drunk!"

The ginger nodded before staring at Cullen. "Were you harassing my girlfriend? Mon cherie?" The ginger demanded, pulling the shorter woman into a protective hug in front of her.

The ginger spoke again, "You know she is skilled in advanced hand-to-hand? I'm surprised she let you touch her for that long. Now would be a good time to leave, non?"

Cullen gulped audibly, before finishing his alcohol and stumbling out of the bar, muttering about 'Damned Orlesian lesbians' and so on.

Robin sighed. "Thank you for the rescue! I'm not really into guys like him. Or guys for that matter. Yeah. I just turned 18 today. I'm rambling. You just saved my hide and I don't even know your name. I'm Robin, by the way. Robin Amell."

The other woman giggled, "Cute name for a cute girl, non?" Robin blushed harder, before she continued. She really liked the Orlesian. Did love at first sight exist? "I am Leliana Chantr, and I graduated last year from Bard College in Orlais. That was an experience."

Robin mumbled something, prompting the ginger to ask what she said. Louder, she said, "I should probably buy you a drink for saving me back there, right?"

Leliana laughed a full, hearty laugh, one that signified someone who was happy to be alive.

"I should be the one buying you the drink, given that I did just kiss you now."

Robin blushed harder, much to her chagrin and to the Orlesian's amusement. They sat down, ordering a beer each.

"Here's my number, so that we can rendezvous later. Who knows, it might even lead to more kissing." Leliana said, sipping her beer.

"Or, we could skip to the good part?" Leliana raised an eyebrow as she looked at the shorter woman, before her head was pulled down into a searing kiss.

They broke apart after a few seconds, both starting to pant heavily.

"I think now would be a good time to get out of here, non, mon cherie?"

Robin smiled, before following the ginger out of the Grey Warden Bar and towards something much more exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love love lOVE THIS TROPE. also a lot of my mage characters are similar. I just made up Leli's last name because chantry shit. COMMENT/READ/REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
